Harry Potter y 3 nuevas amigas
by Crystal-pao
Summary: Malisa, Paola y Choi parecen ser tres chicas normales... hasta que descubren lo contrario. REVIEWS
1. ¿Un simple día?

¿Un día simple? Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Era un día de mucho frio. Un 30 de julio estaban formando fila en un patio grande los alumnos de 7° "B".  
  
-Siga séptimo- dijo una señora alta, de cabello castaño y piel bastante morena. Los 23 alumnos de 7° grado "B" subieron las escaleras amargamente.  
  
-Seguro que Marta nos da sus reverencias de 1 hora y media porque Gonzalo, Martín, Juani y Agus, se pusieron a tirar cohetes en la puerta del colegio- dijo una chica de pelo castaño llamada Jesica. –Por lo menos perdemos un poco de clases- le contestó otra que tenía el pelo rubio.  
  
Y como las chicas lo habían predicho, Marta, su maestra, al llegar al salón les empezó a explicar que eso no lo deberían hacer porque representan a la escuela y…  
  
RING!!. Sonó el timbre. Los 23 alumnos bajaron las escaleras corriendo, acompañados de alumnos de otros grados. Claro que nadie sabía que de esos 23 alumnos 3 no eran muy normales, es más, no se podía ser más anormal.  
  
-Si, dicen que va a salir el libro de Harry Potter, muy pronto.- dijo una chica de pelo negro, ojos castaños oscuros, y de una piel blanca, llamada Melisa Bárbara Martin.  
  
-Si, yo me los quiero comprar ya!, vistes, esta re bueno lo del colegio Hogwarts, y las lechuzas, y el callejón Diagon… no sabes!, vi en internet un adelanto de el libro, dicen que Harry tiene un amigo llamado Ronald Weasley, leí el primer capítulo, después si queres te lo paso.- dijo otra niña de pelo negro, ojos cafés, piel blanca, un poquito mas alta que la anterior, llamada Paola Elizabeth Allegretti. –Si, dale, quiero leer el primer capítulo ya!!!-Dijo Melisa  
  
-Che, hoy venís a mi casa Meli, va a Venir Choi también-. Dijo Paola, "Choi", como le decían sus amigas, eran una niña de ojos pardos, pelo castaño oscuro, piel blanca llamada en realidad Johanna Grisel Luaces.  
  
-Si, dale, así podemos hablar más de el libro de Harry Potter-. Dijo Malisa con una sonrisa muy grande en su boca. -¿A dónde van a ir hoy?- Dijo otra chica de pelo castaño rubio, ojos cafes, y una mirada maligna  
  
-A ningún lado, Luciana!-Dijo Meli. –Y de que hablaban?- Dijo Luciana  
  
-No te importa- Dijo Paola. Desde que eran chiquitas, Luciana las molestaba siempre, es más el año pasado ya habían tenído oportunidad de, como se dice bulgarmete "Agarrarse a piñas".  
  
Cuando terminaron de decir una oración para la bandera, 7° "B" salió de la escuela. Allí se encontraban caminando así la casa de Paola, pero no iban ellas solas, iban con Jesica.  
  
-Yo no entiendo como les puede gustar ese tal Harry Potter, a mi no me llama la atención el nombre-. Dijo Jesica.  
  
-El nombre no le llama la atención a nadie-. dijo Paola  
  
-es verdad, lo que importa es la historia-. Dijo Choi. Cuando llegaron a una esquina en donde había una librería que estaba en frente de una vieja estación de servicio, Jesica dijo: -Bueno, yo me voy por aca-  
  
-¿Estás segura que no podes venir no?- Dijo Paola  
  
-Si, tengo que ayudar a mamá con la bebé, además tengo que hacer buena letra si quiero que me dejen ir al próximo baile.- dijo Jesica, dándole un beso a cada una y doblando en ese esquina.  
  
Las chicas llegaron hasta la casa de Paola, donde su mamá las esperaba, con unos ricos tostados, y con leche, (para Paola jugo, porque odia la leche). Comieron, y subieron a la habitación de Paola, donde se tiraron en la cama a pensar.  
  
-Que lástima que sea todo fantasioso ¿No?- dijo una Choi pensativa.  
  
-si, estaría re bueno que fuera todo verdad- dijo Meli que ya estaba media dormida  
  
-Si, estaría re bien ir a una escuela así-Dijo Paola con una tonalidad de sueño muy parecida a la de Melisa.  
  
Pero de repente un ruido interrumpió la pequeña siestita que estaban tomando.  
  
Pao teléfono!-dijo Melisa  
  
-Hola, AHH!, si hola ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Paola- Es Marina- dijo tapando el teléfono con su mano.  
  
La charla que tenían con Marina parecía muy entretenida, hasta que otro ruido las hizo poner la piel de gallina.  
  
Kiiiiiiii…  
  
Se sentía como si alguien estuviera arañando la persiana de la ventana de Paola.  
  
-Yo no abro la ventana-. Dijo Melisa  
  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Paola  
  
-Bueno, a las tres la abrimos las 3 juntas ta?- dijo Choi  
  
-bueno- dijeron Melisa y Paola  
  
-3!!!!- dijeron al unísono  
  
Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, toda la habitación había sido apoderada por un silencio mortal. Lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de Marina gritando frenéticamente al ver que sus amigas no le contestaban.  
  
-¿Ven lo que yo veo?- Dijo Choi muy impresionada  
  
-Si, creo que si- Dijo Paola no muy segura de lo que decía.  
  
En la ventana estaban paradas 3 lechuzas color rojizo. Las 3 lechuzas tenían amarradas en sus patas una carta.  
  
Melisa sacó la carta, y vio que decía. Señorita Melisa Bárbara Martín, Carabobo 330 3° "A" habitación que da a la calle.  
  
Había otra que decía: Señorita Paola Elizabeth Allegretti Rivera Indarte 1024 1° habitación contando de la izquierda.  
  
Y por último otra que decía: Señorita Johanna Grisel Luaces Rivera Indarte 1012 habitación que da a la terraza.  
  
El sobre estaba escrito con prolijas letras verdes, y sellado con un plástico color rojo con la letra H grabado en este.  
  
Melisa empezó a leer:  
  
Señorita Melisa Bárbara Martin:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.  
  
Las clases comienzan el 1° de septiembre. Esperamos que la lechuza no tarde mas que el 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall  
  
Subdirectora. 


	2. Callejón Diagon

1 El Callejón Diagon Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Melisa se quedó boquiabierta, Paola parecía querer hablar, pero de su boca no salía ninguna palabra y Choi estaba pálida del asombro.  
  
Cuando las 3 dieron señales de vida, ya era tarde, sus mamás ya las estaban abrazando.  
  
-Pensamos que si se enteraban todas juntas sería mucho mejor- dijo Lucy, la mamá de Meli.  
  
-Las sorprendimos ¿No?- dijo Graciela la mamá de Pao.  
  
Nosotras les queríamos contar que Graciela Lucy y yo somos brujas- dijo Mirta, la mamá de Choi y agregó - ¿O cómo creen que hacemos todas las cosas de la casa, trabajamos, las cuidamos a ustedes y a sus hermanos?- dijo la mamá de Choi con una sonrisa.  
  
De la única manera que podríamos hacerlo es con MAGIA- dijo Lucy la mamá de Meli.  
  
-Bueno, que les parece si mañana a primera hora vamos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas que necesitan ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ir al viejo callejón!- dijo Graciela.  
  
Melisa pudo articular sus primeras palabras –NO LES CREO!- dijo Meli.  
  
Yo tampoco!, Ni yo! Dijeron Pao y Choi.  
  
-¿No nos creen?- dijeron las 3 mamás. Miren esto!!- dijo Mirta.  
  
-Cambies Colurus!!- dijeron las 3 juntas y… la remera de Choi que era roja se volvió turquesa, la de Meli que era blanca se volvió violeta, y la de Paola que era verde se volvió lila. –GUAU!!!!- dijeron las 3 niñas al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ¿a que hora mañana?- dijo Meli, ya convencida.  
  
Ese día a las 3 les costó dormir. ¿Era un sueño?, ¿Era una broma muy bien hecha?, millones de preguntas rondaban en sus cabezas, hasta que el sueño se apoderóa de las 3 dejandolas completamente dormidas.  
  
A las 8 en punto de la mañana se encontraron todas en el obelisco. Caminaron un montón de cuadras, parecía interminable. Sentían los pies hinchados, habían caminado por más de 2 horas.  
  
-Ma!, me duelen los pies- se quejó Melisa. – A mi también- dijo Choi. –Mejor repasemos la lista de útiles- dijo Pao:  
  
Colegio de Magia y Echizería Hogwarts  
  
1.1 Uniforme  
  
Los alumnos de 1° año necesitarán:  
  
1_Tres conjuntos de censillas túnicas de trabajo (negras)  
  
2_Un simple sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario  
  
3_Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragon o semejante)  
  
4_Una capa de invierno (negro con broches plateados)  
  
Por favor recuerde que toda ropa del alumno debe llevar etiqueta con su nombre  
  
1.2 Libros  
  
El libro reglamentario de hechizos (nivel 1) Por Miranda Goshawk  
  
Una historia de magia, por Bathilda Bogshot  
  
Teoría magica, por Adalbert Waffling  
  
Guia de transformaciones para principiantes, por Emeric Switch  
  
Mil y una hirbas y hongos mágicos por Phyllida Spore.  
  
Brebajes y posiones mágicas por Arsenius Jigger  
  
Animales Fantásticos: Dónde encontrarlos por Newt Scamander  
  
Las fuerzas oscuras, guía para la autoprotección por Quentir Trimble  
  
Otro Equipo  
  
1 Varita mágica  
  
1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)  
  
1 conjunto de ampoletas de vidrio y de cristal  
  
1 telescopio  
  
1 conjunto de balanzas de lata  
  
Los alumnos también pueden traer un gato, una lechuza o un zapo.  
  
SE LES RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE 1° AÑO NO TIENE PERMISO PARA TENER ESCOBA PROPIA  
  
-¿No les parece sorprendente?- dijo Paola entusiasmada  
  
-si, la primera vez que lo leiste si- dijo Meli  
  
-pero ya es la sexta vez que lo lees- dijo Choi  
  
-Llegamos- dijo Lucy  
  
entraron a un lugar que estaba lleno de gente. Parecia una taberna. Había una luz muy tenue y parecia que el lugar se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Llegaron hasta el fondo de la taberna, donde había una puerta. Cuando habrieron la puerta, se encontraron como en un pequeño patio. Las paredes y el piso estaba todo echo de ladrillos.  
  
La mamá de Paola tocó a 4 de los ladrillos que estaban enfrente de ellas, y estos se empezaron a mover muy rápido, abriendoles paso, al llamado Callejón Diagon.  
  
-Guau!!!- fueron las palabras de Meli, Pao y Choi.  
  
-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a tomar un cafesito, asi que ustedes vallan a comprar las cosas que necesitan- dijeron las 3 mamás despidiendose de las 3 niñas que aún seguian admirando al callejón. A si!- dijeron las madres. –Dinirus!- dijeron justo antes de irse, y los volsillos de las niñas se llenaron de un monton de monedas, que como las llamaba Paola eran "Moneditas de colección"  
  
-Bueno, tiene idea donde tenemos que ir?-dijo Choi  
  
-Esta gente es re extraña- dijo Meli  
  
-Mirá, eso parece ser una especie de librería, ¿Qué les parece si entramos?, por ahí con suerte tienen los libros que necesitamos.  
  
Asi fue que entraron, y compraron los libros, se asustaron mucho, al principio, cuando vieron que las fotos de los libros se movian, y les giñaban el ojo, o las saludaban con la mano, o se inclinaban ante ellas. Lo mas divertido fue ir a comprar la varita, ya que el señor de la tienda, parecía festejar, cuando las 3 se fueron. Leshabía costado un montón encontrar la varita correcta, y cuando se fueron, dejaron todo el negocio rato y desordenado.  
  
-¿varita de pelo de unicornio?, que raro no?- dijo Paola  
  
-creo que a mi nada me sormprende ya- dijo Melisa, agitando su varita.  
  
Luego de escoger sus varitas, fueron al negocio de animales, donde las 3 se compraron ni mas ni menos que una lechuza. Las 3 lechuzas eran vastante parecidas, eran rojizas, con manchas blancas y marrones por todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Cómo le van a poner a sus lechuzas?- Preguntó Meli  
  
-Yo Cristal, en honor a mi cocotilla- dijo Paola  
  
-Yo Zafiro, en honor a mi pajarito- dijo Choi contando unas monedas.  
  
-Yo Winnie entonces, en honor a mi Hamster.-dijo Meli.  
  
¿Nos sentamos ahí?, parece una heladería- Dijo Choi.  
  
-Es que es una heladeria Choi- dijo Paola caminado hacia la supuesta Heladería.  
  
Alli tomaron un helado muy extraño pero rico, y hablaron de todo lo que pensaban que iba a ver en la escuela Hogwarts. Alli pasaron casi toda la mañana hablando de lo fabuloso que iba a ser. Después de mostrarles a sus madres, todo lo que habían comprado, y después que le dieron las pocas "Moneditas de Colección", que les había sobrado, volvieron cada una a su casa, esperando ansiosamente el 1° de septiembre. 


	3. Andén 9/3 cuartos

1.1.1 Anden 9/3 cuartos chapter 3  
  
  
  
El mes de Agosto paso volando. Se habían pasado todo el mes hablando de su escuela Hogwarts, y metiendoles escusas a sus compañeros de que se iban a ir a otra escuela que solo podían ir ellas 3. Pasó el cumpleaños de Choi…Y asi llegó el esperado 30 de Agosto, sólo faltaba 1 día para irse, y estaban tan nerviosas, que no se paraban de llamar, recordandose la hora un que salía el Expreso a Hogwarts, y donde se encontraba el anden 9/3 cuartos.  
  
El día esperado llegó mas rápido de lo que esperaban, quedáron en encontrarse en la estación de tren a las 10:00 ya que el expreso saliá a las 11:00.  
  
Cómo era de esperarse, llegaron las 3 a las 10:30.  
  
-Bueno, aca es, recuerden, para crusar la pared no tienen que pensar en nada, y no habran los ojos hasta que lo hayan cruzado- les explico Graciela.  
  
-Bueno, despidansen, de todos, ya que como sus padres son muggles no puede cruzar la barrera.- dijo Mirta.  
  
Las 3 abrazaron a sus hermanos y hermanas, a sus padres y a sus madres. Y despues de mucho hablar agarraron su carrito ( en donde llevaban la luchuza, el equipaje y todas las cosas que nesecitaban), y se pusieron una al lado de otra. Empezarón a correr directo a la pared, cerraron los ojos y…  
  
PUMMM!!  
  
Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron centadas en el suelo, y con sus madres alrededor.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Meli con un hilito de vos  
  
-Se chocaron con la pared, les esta sangrando un poquito la frente- les contestó Valeria la hermana de Melisa.  
  
Las 3 se empezaron a reir, les pareció una escena cómica.  
  
-Bueno, vamos de nuevo, ahora si Adios a todos!!!- dijo Paola levantandose y agarrando de vuelta el carrito con su equipaje.  
  
Cerraron los ojos y esta vez procuraron no abrirlos, corrieron hacia la pared y…  
  
FLLLLUUUMMMM  
  
Cuando abrieron los ojos pudieron ver un cartel frente de ellas que decía Expreso a Hogwarts 11:00 a.m. Luego Choi miró el reloj.  
  
-Son las 10:57!!!!!, tenemos que apurarnos o vamos a tener que viajar paradas!!! O peor, perder el tren!!!!!!- dijo Choi, que empezó a correr, y Melisa y Paola la seguian un poco mas atrás. Un señor alto y muy flaco, vestido con ropa negra, y un sombrerito gracioso, les pidió los voletos.  
  
-Son estos- les dijo Choi enseñandoles los boletos de las 3.  
  
-Exelente, creo que el único bagon que quedó lugar es en el último- dijo el señor de sombrero gracioso.  
  
Choi no alcanzó a decir gracias, que ya el hombre del sombrero gracioso, había agarrado sus pertenencias, y las había subido a un bagon de tren, el que tubieron que cerrar con mucha fuerza, ya que no había mas espacio, y se veía como las balijas se desbordaban, e impedían cerrar la puerta.  
  
El tren empezó a andar, lo cual les ahorró el trabajo de ir hacia el último bagon. subieron a este de un salto, y al saltar, se salieron de sus volsillos varias "Moneditas de colección".  
  
Miraron para todos lados, alli se encontraban 2 chicos solamente. Uno era flaco un bajito, usaba anteojos, tenía el pelo color azabache, y ojos color verde. Y el otro chico era flaco y un poco mas alto que el anterior, pelirojo y con pecas y ojos color celeste.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Choi- Dijo una Choi muy sociable  
  
-Yo soy Paola-  
  
-Y yo soy Melisa  
  
-Un gusto- Dijo el chico pelirrojo- Me llamo Ron Weasley  
  
-y yo soy Harry Potter-.  
  
Las caras de las chicas se iluminaron con unas grandes sonrisas.  
  
-EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER Y EL FAMOSO RON WEASLEY.- grito Melisa  
  
-Yo?, Famoso?- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué les pasó en la frente?- dijo Ron para romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho en el bagon.  
  
-Esto?- dijo Meli agarrandose la frente, y mirando que tenía sangre.  
  
-jaja, un pequeño percanse para entrar en el andén 9/3 cuartos- dijo Paola con una risita tímida.  
  
Todos se rieron.  
  
Paola comenzó a mensionar todas las moneditas de colección que habían perdido en su salto al bagón.  
  
- 10 moenditas, 20 moneditas, 30 moneditas, eso quiere decir que perdimos 15 moneditas de colección en nustro gran salto acrobático.  
  
- Uyy!!, no!!!- dijo Melisa  
  
- ¿Moneditas de Colección?- dijo Ron preocupado – Esas no son moneditas de colección!!!!, SON GALLEONS!!-  
  
-Bueno…es igual. Dijo Paola – Ahh!, por cierto Meli, tu mamá cuando nos estabamos llendo, dijo que nuestros papás eran muggles. ¿Qué es muggles?- agregó Paola.  
  
-No sé, soy tan inesperta en esto como vos.- le recordó Meli.  
  
-Muggles son personas que no tienen mágia- dijo Harry  
  
-y a que año van?- les preguntó Choi  
  
-Vamos a 1° año y ustedes?- les respondió Harry  
  
-También vamos a 1°!!!!, seguro que estamos juntos!!!.- Dijo Meli ilucionada.  
  
-si nos eligen en las mismas casas…- dijo Ron un poco triste  
  
-¿En la misma casa?- Preguntó Paola curiosa  
  
-claro-, les explicó Ron –Son 4 casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Cuando lleguemos, comenzará la ceremonia de selección, nos van a poner un sombrero parlante, y nos dirá, de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad, a que casa pertenecemos.  
  
-¿Un sombrero parlante?- dijo Meli antes de empezar a reirse.  
  
-¿Desean algo de el carrito niños?- les dijo una señora gordita, que llevaba un carrito de lo que parecia ser golosinas.  
  
-Deme todo lo que me alcanze- dijo Harry dandole 4 moneditas de colección. (Ron: Moneditas de coleccion no!!!!), bueno, Galleons.  
  
La señora lo miró asombrado, y llenó con golosinas un asiento que estaba vacío.  
  
Ron y Harry comenzaron a comer con muchas ganas. Meli, intentó abrir un paquetito que parecia ser una ranita de chocolate, pero cuando la abrió, la rana saltó por la ventana del tren, dejando a Meli muy sormprendida.  
  
-Umm, se te escapó, pero lo que en verdad vale es la figurita que viene, tengo como 500- le dijo Ron a Meli.  
  
Harry tomó la figurita de Meli y leyó. –Albus Dumblendore, actualmente director de Hogwarts, considerado por la mayoría como el mejor mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es actualmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945 y por el descubrimiento de los 12 usos de la sangre de dragon y por su trabajo en la alquimia con su compañero Nicolas Flamel. El prefesor Dumbledore es amante de la música de cámara y del juego de bochas.  
  
-Tengo como 6 de Dumbledore.- dijo Ron con orgullo.  
  
-Pero la foto desapareció!- dijo Choi  
  
-Y.., que esperabas que se pase todo el día allí?-. Dijo Ron como si fuera algo obvio.  
  
-Y estas que son?- preguntó Paola agarrando unas galletitas.  
  
-Ten ciudado con esas, Son grageas de todos los sabores, y cuando dice de todos los sabores es en serio.. dijo Ron tomando una y comiendo.  
  
-Umm, lo ves esta es de Repollitos de Bruselas  
  
-Creo que se me fue el hambre- dijo Paola con cara de asco.  
  
-¿Cón quien vivís vos Harry?-. Le pregunto Choi  
  
-Con mis horribles tíos y mi primo, mis padres fueron acesinados por Voldemort el que me hizo esto- Dijo Harry, levantandose el flequillo y mostrando su cicatriz. Melisa, Pao y Choi pusieron cara de "no lo sabíamos", pero en realidad lo sabían porque habían empezado a leer un adelanto de el libro Harry Potter.  
  
- me gustaría tener 3 hermanos como el- dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza a Ron.  
  
-Cinco- corrigió Ron con un tono depresivo- Soy el sexto de nuestra familia en asistir a Hogwarts. Se podría decir que tendré que esforzarme mucho. Bill y Charlie ya terminaron; Bill recibió el Premio Anual y Charlie era el capitán de Quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George hacen muchos líos, pero tienen muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me valla bien como a los otros, pero si lo logro, no será gran cosa, porque ellos lo lograron primero. Tampoco tienes nunca nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charlie y la vieja rata de Percy.  
  
Saco de su chaqueta a una rata gorda gris, que estaba dormida.  
  
-se llama Scabbers y es inservible ¿Patetica no?  
  
-Solo un poco- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Miren, quieren que la combierta en amarilla, George y Fred me enseñaron cómo, mirá:  
  
Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo:  
  
Rayo de Sol, marga..  
  
Y una niña de cabellos castaños claros lo interrumpió, la niña ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts  
  
-No han visto a un sapo, es que un niño llamado Neville Longbotton lo ha perdido-  
  
-no, no lo vimos- dijo Harry.  
  
-Aunque si yo hubiera traido un sapo, hubiera hecho lo imposible para perderlo lo mas rápido que pueda. Aunque traje a Scabbers, asi que no puedo hablar. Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia.  
  
La niña miró a la rata con cara de asco.  
  
Hermione Granger y tu?-. Dijo la niña  
  
Paola Elizabeth Allegretti-.Dijo Pao  
  
Melisa Bárbara Martin-. Dijo Meli  
  
Johanna Grisel Luaces, pero decime Choi-.  
  
Ron Weasley-. Dijo Ron  
  
Un gusto conocerlos-. Dijo Hermione  
  
Harry Potter-.  
  
-Oh Dios, entonces es verdad!, Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts!!-. dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno, prosigo?-. Dijo Ron  
  
Si-, le contestó Meli  
  
Estas haciendo magia?-. Dijo Hermione –Prosigue!  
  
Bueno.. Rayo de Sol, Margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita!  
  
Salio una devil luz plateada de la punta de la varita, pero la rata segui igual de gris y fea como siempre.  
  
¿Estas seguro que es un hechizo de verdad?- Dijo Hermione y siguió –Yo me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, y en ninguno figura ese hechizo. Soy la primera en mi familia que recibe una carta de Hogwarts, mis padres son muggles.  
  
Los nuestros tambien- Dijo Choi  
  
-¿Saben a que casa van a pertenecer?, he escuchado muy buenos rumores de la casa Gryffindor, dicen que es la mejor, porque allí cursó Dumblendore, aunque supongo que Ravenclaw no es tan mala…igual espero estar en Gryffindor. De todos modos, tengo que seguir buscando al sapo de Neville, nos vemos en la selleción de casas!, Ah!, por cierto, ya tiene que ponerse las túnicas, en cualquier momento llegamos!-. se despidió Hermione y se fue otra vez en busqueda de el sapo de Neville.  
  
-Cualquiera sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no este.- dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl.-que hechizo más estúpido, apuesto a que era falso.  
  
¿En que casa están tus hermanos?-. Le pregunto Pao  
  
En Gryffindor- le respondio Ron, que otra vez parecía deprimido.-Mami y papi tambien estubieron alli, no se que van a decir si no me toca en esa casa. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero…¿Que hago si me ponen en Slytherin?  
  
-En esa casa estubo Vol.., quiero decir el innombrable?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Ajá-. Le respondió Ron que se hechó hacia tras en su aciento con aspecto abrumado.  
  
Sabes que?-, dijo Harry –Me parece que los vigotes de Scabber estan mas claros, ¿No creen chicas?-. dijo Harry guiñandoles un ojo a las 3.  
  
Si!-Dijo Meli  
  
Si, ahora que veo bien estan un poco mas claros-Dijo Paola  
  
-Es verdad.- Siguió el juego Choi.  
  
¿Y por sierto que hacen tus hermanos ahora?- Pregunto Melisa.  
  
-Charlie esta en Rumania estudiando dragones , y Bill está en Africa, atendiendo problemas de Gringotts.-Ron se sobresaltó y dijo -¿Se enteraron lo que pasó en Gringotts??, salió en El Profeta, aunque no creo que reciban ese diario si viven rodeados de muggles, trataron de robar una bobéda de seguridad!  
  
Harry se sorprendió.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y que sucedió?-  
  
Nada, por eso es una noticia tan importante. No lo atraparon. Mi papá dice que tubo que haver sido un mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo extraño es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto es que todos se asustan cuando pasa algo asi, porque seguramente el Innombrable esta atrás de todo esto.- terminó de decir Ron  
  
A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina.  
  
¿ Y de que equipo de Quidditch son?  
  
No conosemos el Quiddich-. Le respondió Choi  
  
NO LO CONOCEN!!-. Dijo Ron muy sorprendido  
  
Yo tampoco-. Dijo Harry.  
  
Ron muy sorprendido empezó a contar todo sobre las 4 pelotas, y las pociciones de los 7 jugadores, y de las mejores jugadas, y de los 3 arcos, y de los puntos, etc.  
  
Ron seguía explicando las reglas del juego cuando se abrió la puerta, y esta vez no era Hermione. Era un chico rubio, de piel muy blanca, entró con otros 2 chicos mas, estos 2 eran gordos y grandotes, parecían 2 grandes guardasespaldas.  
  
Con que es verdad?- Dijo el niño rubio- Todos en el tren estan diciendo que Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts, ¿Eres tu verdad?  
  
Si- Le respondió Harry con una voz muy bajita  
  
-Oh!, este es Crabbe y este es Goyle- dijo el muchacho rubio- y mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron dejó escapar una devil tos que ocultaba una risita.  
  
-¿te parece gracioso mi nombre?. No necesito preguntarte quien eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirojos, con pecas y que tiene mas hijos de los que pueden mantener. Tampoco tengo que preguntarles el nombre a ustedes, seguramente son unas "Sangre sucias".  
  
Ron iba a reaccionar, pero Melisa se le adelantó diciendo:  
  
-Sangre suciaserás vos, idiota!-dijo  
  
-Muy pronto Potter te darás cuenta que algunas familias son mejores que otras. No queres hacerte amigo de la clase incorrecta ¿Verdad?  
  
Extendió la mano para que Harry se la estrechara, pero Harry no hizo ni un solo movimiento.  
  
-Creo poder darme cuenta solo cuales son los incorrectos gracias- dijo Harry con frialdad.  
  
Tu sigue asi Potter, juntandote con gentuza como los Weasley,los "Sangre sucia" y con el tal Hagrid, y terminarás como ellos. Dijo Malfoy.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan colorado como su pelo.  
  
-Repite eso- le dijo Ron  
  
-Oh!, ¿Van a pelear con nosotros, eh?- se burló Malfoy.  
  
-Si no se van ahora mismo…- dijo Harry, con más valentía de la que sentía, ya que Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho mas grande que el y Ron.  
  
--Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos. Nos comimos toda nuestra comida y ustedes parece que todavía tiene algo.  
  
Goyle se inclinó para tomar una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron, y el eplirojo saltó sobre el, pero antes de que puidiera tocar a Goyle, este dejó escapar un aullido terrible.  
  
Scabberts colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los filosos dientes clavados profundamente en los nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrosedieron. Scabberts salió volando. Salieron los 3 corriendo. Tal vez pensaron que había mas ratas entre las golosinas, o quizas oyeron pasos, porque segundos mas tarde, Hermione Granger entró otra vez por la puerta.  
  
-Qué sucedió?- preguntó, mirando a Paola Mali y Choi levantando las golosinas del suelo, y a Ron, recogiendo a Scabberts de la cola.  
  
-Creo que se desmayó- Dijo Ron a Harry. Miró mas de serca a la rata –No, no puedo creerlo, ya se volvió a dormir!!-.  
  
Y era así.  
  
-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?- le preguntó Ron  
  
-Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa; recién estube adelante y le pregunté al chofer cuanto faltaba, y me dijo que ya casi llegamos, ¿No estubieron peleando no? ¡Se van a meter en problemasantes de que lleguemos!  
  
-Scabbers estubo peleando no nosotros-Contestó Ron, mirandola con rostro severo-¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?  
  
-Muy bien…yo vine aquí porque afuera estan haciendo chiquilinadas, corriendo por los pasillos-dijo Hermione con tono despectivo – a proposito, creo que ustedes no querrán cambiarse aquí ¿no?, le dijo a las 3 chicas que seguian juntando golosinas.  
  
-Vengan, ¿Les muestro donde está el baño?  
  
-Si porfavor- dijo Paola  
  
Era verdad lo que había dicho Hermione, en el pasillo estan todos tirando papeles de golosinas, chicos corriendo, era un descontrol total.  
  
-si estubira aca Virginia- dijo Meli, haciendo reir a sus amigas.  
  
-Por aquí, creo que entrarán las 3 bien- dijo Hermione señalando un pequeñisimo baño.  
  
-Ahh.. si seguro, muchas gracias-. Le dijo Choi.  
  
Choi mjiró por la pequeña ventana del baño, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, y que el tren estaba aminorando la marcha.  
  
Se cambiaron los jeans que tenían puestos, por el pantalón de gimnacia, que usaban en Nuestra Señora de Lujan. Las túnicas le quedaban a la perfeccion.  
  
-bueno volvamos- dijo Meli  
  
-¿Cómo les caen Ron y Harry?- pregunto Choi  
  
-a mi re bien, son re simpáticos, son como yo me los imaginaba  
  
-Si a mi tambien me cayeron re bien- dijo Meli  
  
-¿Y a vos Choi?  
  
-También me cayeron re bien.  
  
Abrieron la puerta, y sus amigos ya estaban también con las túnicas. La de Ron era un poco corta para el, se le podían ver el pantalón de gimnacia muy similar al de ellas.  
  
Una voz retumbó en el tren.  
  
-Vamos a llegar a Hogwarts en 5 minutos, por favor dejen su equipaje en el tren, lo recibirán cuando lleguen al colegio.  
  
El estomago de Harry se retorcía de los nervios, y Ron estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Los 5 llenaron susbolsillos de golosinas, y se unieron al resto de los chicos. El tren se detubo.  
  
Paola y Melisa sintieron un leve frio al bajar del tren. Se oyó una voz diciendo:  
  
¡Primer año, los de 1° año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por allí Harry?, veo que te has hecho de un amigo, y de varias amigas ¿eh?  
  
Guau!- dijo Choi al ver que Hagrid medía como 3 metros.  
  
-Vengan, síganme… ¿Hay más de 1° año? Cuidado al caminar ¡Los de primer año, siganmen!.  
  
Caminaron por un angosto sendero. Se cayeron un montón de veces, la primera caída fue para Paola, la segunda para Ron, no tardo en caerse Melisa, le siguió Choi. Harry ya venía presumiendo de que había sido el único que no se cayó, pero cuando sólo faltaban 2 metros para llegar, se resvaló y cayó al piso.  
  
-Eso te pasó por presumido!!- dijo Ron, riendose.  
  
- en un segundo tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts!- les informó Hagrid a los alumnos.  
  
Se produjo un fuerte ¡Ooooooh!  
  
El sendero angosto se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En cima de una alta montaña, en el otro costado, con sus ventanas brillando en el cielo estrellado, había un enorme castillo con muchas torres y atalayas.  
  
¡No mas cinco por bote!. Gritó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para el solo. Harry, Ron, Melisa, Paola y Choi subieron en un bote.  
  
-¿Todos subieron?- Gritó Hagrid, ¡Ahora mismo…ADELANTE!  
  
Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizandose por el lago, que era liso como el vidrio. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo sobre sus cabezas. Llegaron a la orilla donde empezaron a bajar de los botes.  
  
¡Eh, tú, allí!, ¿Es este tu sapo?- pregutnó Hagrid, mientras controloba los botes y la gente que bajaba.  
  
¡Trevor!- gritó Neville, dichoso, extendiendo las manos. Luego ascendieron por un pazadiso en la roca, siguiendo la lámpara de Hagrid, y salieron finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron unos escalones de piedra y se encontraron alli, delante de una gran puerte de roble.  
  
Hagrid levanto su enorme puño y golpeo tres veces la puerta del gigantesco castillo. 


End file.
